


Kadara Nights

by Rubien



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Reyes is definitely a dom, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubien/pseuds/Rubien
Summary: It's hard to resist a bad boy who is a good man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what else to say except that I would like to gift this work to my best friend Mary who is absolutely amazing.  
> English is not my first language and all mistakes and errors are mine. Anyway I hope you guys will enjoy and feel free to leave kudos and comments, I love you <3  
> Also, you can always check my tumblr "fuckreyes"

Scott was feeling tired.

It wasn’t the usual tired he used to feel before they got into Andromeda and into this whole kett mess. He was exhausted. So much depended on his shoulders.

But he was restless, he needed to do something, he had been fidgeting most of his time on the Tempest. Fortunately, his crewmembers (Vetra) noticed and convinced him they have time for a short stop at Kadara. They weren’t even half way there and Scott messaged Reyes.

Scott was never good at asking for it. He never found the courage to do so. He felt weak, and stupid and _needy_. So, instead of directly asking Reyes for it, he always messaged him that they needed to talk. Reyes knew him, knew what it meant when Scott sent him short messge with just one sentence. There had been few misunderstandings at first but now, Reyes always understood. He replied to the Pathfinder that he would be expecting him.

Scott tried not to seem to be too relieved upon hearing that. He felt his heart pounding in his chest in anticipation. His fingers were fidgeting now, more so when they were orbiting Kadara, just about to land there.

He quickly made his way through the Kadara port, to the building with apartments where Reyes lived.

The hissing of the door as it opened caused his heart to quicken up even more. The room wasn’t entirely dark but it wasn’t lit up either. The lights, however, were just about right for Scott to see Reyes sitting in a chair in front of the huge bed. It was Reyes’ favorite chair, especially during their scenes.

Reyes’ legs were spread; his fingers were wrapped about the armrest. He was watching Scott with hard expression that made the younger man weak in the knees.

Reyes didn’t say anything but Scott sank to his knees anyway the moment he entered the room. His breathing was already labored and he wanted to get between Reyes legs in that moment but he knew better; he was waiting for the permission.

Scott wasn’t sure how long he was just kneeling there, waiting, but just around the time his knees started to hurt, Reyes took mercy on him and made a gesture with two of his fingers for him to come closer.

After giving it a short thought, Scott decided not to stand up and instead crawled on his four to Reyes. He felt humiliated and his cheeks were burning but it wasn’t a completely bad feeling; it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine and the blood was rushing through his veins. He knew he couldn’t look very gracefully like this but there was hunger in Reyes’ eyes. That only made him more aroused.

When he was finally between Reyes’ legs, he pressed his face against the other man’s knee, not being able to look back up to Reyes’ eyes for now.

“It’s okay, _cariño_ ,” Reyes told him in rich, deep voice, making Scott’s cock twitch. He felt fingers in his hair, just stroking for now. “I’m here.”

Scott gulped and nodded.

“Take off your clothes, Scott,” Reyes voice wasn’t cold, not yet anyway. Scott always had a difficult time to figure what exactly he needed from a scene and it took him few minutes before he was settled enough to show it to Reyes. Sometimes, it felt like he knew what Scott needed before Scott did.

So, for now, Scott leaned back and with as much grace as possible, and undressed. The second he was done, Reyes’ hand returned to his hair but this time, it gripped his hair and pulled at them. Scott gasped for breath but let the hand lead him and expose his throat. He felt vulnerable, humiliated but also so damn horny. His cock was already hard.

Reyes was watching him curiously with his eyes, probably still trying to figure out what exactly would be the best for Scott tonight, and then he leaned down to kiss him. It was all teeth and tongue and he Scott couldn’t do anything than just take it. He moaned into the kiss like a slut.

Without ever breaking the kiss, Reyes’ hand moved down Scott’s chest to pinch his nipple. It made the kneeling man whimper and squirm. He raised his hands and wrapped his fingers around Reyes’ wrist but it was more for an assurance than to move it away.

Reyes growled from the back of his throat and broke the kiss but he didn’t shake Scott’s hands off him. “So, this is how you gonna be tonight, _cariño_?”

Scott could always say no. He could say that he was going to be good boy, that he deserved reward and the scene would be different. But instead, he just kept silent and stared back at Reyes with wide grey eyes, feeling more and more aroused with each second that was passing, especially when a cruel smirk spread slowly on Reyes’ lips.

Reyes moved his leg between Scott’s and pressed his boot against Scott’s dick. It made the younger man close his eyes and groan loudly as the pain mingled into pleasure.

“You know,” Reyes’ sneered teasingly. “It always surprises me what a slut you actually are. What do you say?”

Scott closed his eyes again, refusing to answer, knowing very well (and craving) the reaction he knew he would get from Reyes for disobedience.

The slap was loud in the silent room and it hurt like hell. Scott gasped and fell on the floor from the impact. Of course, there would be no sigh of it tomorrow but he could still feel the heat in his face and his head was slightly spinning. Before he could fully recover, the hand was back in his hair pulling him up again. It made Scott whimper in pain. Reyes squeezed Scott’s chin between the fingers of the other hand and looked Scott deeply in his eyes, not letting the Pathfinder look elsewhere.

“You are a dirty, little slut, Scott,” Reyes repeated darkly and ran his hand across Scott’s stomach, squeezing the soft skin there, pinching. It made the man in his arms feel like he was nothing other than a piece of meat to Reyes, it made him so horny.

“Reyes, please,” Scott begged but when he tried to reach for the hand in his hair, he was slapped again.

He gasped and whined.

“Did I tell you that you could touch me, huh, Scott?” he shook with Scott’s head harshly. “Put those hands behind your back. And keep them there, until I’ll tell you otherwise.”

Scott did what he was told. Reyes’ authoritative voice was making him tremble. But the Charlatan didn’t care. He kissed Scott again, exploring Scott’s mouth hungrily, conquering the man under him with his tongue. It was long, possessive and almost painful.

When Reyes had enough, he bit on Scott’s lower lip before sucking on it. Scott whined softly. He tried not to squirm much, to keep his hands behind his back.

Reyes tilted his head harshly back again and sucked on his neck, not caring if he’d let a mark. Then, he moved lower and licked Scott’s nipple before he bit into it. At the same time, he pinched his nipple hard.

Scott’s whimper was music to Reyes’ ears, and he writhed slightly back. He didn’t want to get away, not really, but when Reyes pulled him back by his hair, growling, he felt his cock twitch. Then, Reyes slapped him again, making Scott gasp. Before Scott could really breathe in, though, Reyes’ hand moved from his hair to wrap his fingers around Scott’s neck. He didn’t squeeze but he definitely made it very hard for Scott to breathe.

“Shit, Scott,” Reyes cursed. He ran the thumb of his free hand over Scott’s lips before he pushed the thumb into Scott’s mouth. He played with Scott’s tongue, watching it with fascination. “If only you could see yourself, _cariño_. Those lips are just begging to be fucked.”

Scott gulped and rolled his eyes before he closed them. He couldn’t take the heat of Reyes’ look. He wanted him so bad, he wanted Reyes to really fuck his mouth, to take him, but when Scott tried to vocalize his wants, the only thing he whimpered was a desperate: “Sir, please.”

Reyes laughed cruelly before he leaned in and whispered, his lips brushing against Scott’s earlobe: “You want me to do it, don’t you? That’s the only thing that mouth of yours is good for, isn’t it?” he growled, and the squeeze on Scott’s neck tightened slightly, making him choke and gasp for breath. “It’s the only thing you are good for, slut.”

“Yes,” Scott said with his last breath before Reyes let him breathe again. “Yes, sir, please.”

Reyes kissed him again, making his tongue roll over Scott’s, and sucking at the other man’s tongue. Without ever breaking the kiss, he started to undo his pants to pull out his cock. Intentionally, he squeezed his fingers around Scott’s neck again, making it hard for him to breathe even without the kiss, and when the younger man moaned into the kiss, desperate for more air, he pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t give Scott enough time to breathe in, though; instead, he unceremoniously pushed his cock into the irresistible heat of Scott’s mouth.

He ignored the choking sound Scott made and pushed further, groaning on the incredible sensation of Scott’s mouth.

“Shit, Scott, do you have any idea what that slutty mouth does to me?” Reyes growled loudly, taking Scott by his hair. “Look at me, slut.”

Scott opened his eyes and looked up. The amazingly bright grey eyes were filled with tears, and clouded with desire. Reyes laughed at him ruthlessly.

Scott could feel the precome on his tongue, perfect and salty. Then, Reyes pulled out so he could run with the tip of his cock on Scott’s big and swollen lips. Scott felt like he was being marked and he moaned in need, the discomfort from the humiliation long gone, leaving behind only thrill and excitement.

“You’re pretty for a whore,” Reyes sneered. He didn’t let Scott answer though. He held Scott’s head still and guided his cock back into the other man’s mouth, opening it wide.

Scott’s own cock was throbbing with need of attention but the man himself was too focused on trying to take Reyes in. The Charlatan didn’t give him enough time, however. He pushed all the way in, making Scott gag again. Then, he used both of his hands to grip on Scott’s hair and pulled him forward, forcing the younger man to take him deeper. Scott sobbed, or he would if Reyes’ cock didn’t cut off his air supply. His face was brushing against Reyes’ pants on the base of his cock.

Scott was being held there for a moment. He heard Reyes hard breathing, and it made Scott feel so much pleasure as if his own cock was getting sucked. Then, Reyes started to brutally fuck into Scott’s throat, taking away every thought with the motion. The only thing Scott could focus on was the big cock and how amazingly heavy it felt on his tongue. He was trying to breathe between the thrusts but Reyes just continued mercilessly using his throat, seemingly concerned with nothing but his own release.

“What a good whore, you are, Scott,” Reyes praised him with breathless voice. “This is the right way to use that mouth of yours, isn’t it? If only the others could see you like this. What would your crew say? To see the great Pathfinder here, on his knees, being such a slut for my cock.”

Before Reyes, Scott never thought being used so carelessly would cause him so much euphoria but now he found himself lost in it. There are dots of light dancing in his vision, and he knows that he is close to passing out but he doesn’t care. He knows Reyes would stop him if it got too dangerous, because Reyes knew better. And Reyes wasn’t stopping.

It was only few more, hard thrusts that were going to leave his throat sore tomorrow, that Reyes pulled him by his hair off him. One of his hands left Scott’s hair again to stroke himself, growling loudly in pleasure.

Scott didn’t close his eyes even though he knew what Reyes was going to do. Instead, he made a desperate, needy sound in the back of his throat to let Reyes know he wanted this and stared into Reyes’ eyes, looking into the golden depths. Then, when Reyes grunted loudly, closing them, Scott followed and second later, he could feel Reyes’ come.

Scott whined along with Reyes as the Charlatan covered his face in cum. He rubbed his cock against Scott’s cheeks when he was finished, cleaning his cock like this.

“Open your eyes, _cariño_ ,” he ordered.

Scott did as he was told without as much as thinking about it. He was grateful that none of the come got into his eyes but he knew he looked pathetic and used anyway. His lips were swollen and there were tears in his eyes.

Reyes laughed again, then pushed his boot on Scott’s painfully hard dick. A sob escaped Scott’s lips. Reyes only commented with merciless: “Slut.”

“Sir,” Scott pleaded. “Sir, Reyes, do something.”

“Do you think you deserve it, Scott?” Reyes asked with raised eyebrows.

Scott couldn’t do anything else but to shake his head. He was a slut, he didn’t deserve anything but he still craved it.

“That’s what I thought,” Reyes said smugly. “If I was someone else, you wouldn’t be as lucky, Scott. Get up.”

Scott’s arms slightly moved for which Reyes pushed his feet harder against his cock. “I didn’t say that you could move your hands, you bitch.”

Scott whined. “I’m sorry,” and obediently kept his hands behind his back as he shakingly rose to his feet. Reyes took him by his hips, and harshly turned him around so that Scott was facing the door.

“Let’s take a look at this,” Reyes commented and dug his nails into Scott’s ass, making the younger man sob.

Scott soon felt teeth nipping at one of his ass-cheeks, and one hand pulling him closer. He had to spread his legs wider so Reyes could push both of his knees between them. The captain felt almost obscene, standing there with his legs so wide spread with Reyes behind him, biting and sucking his ass cheeks.

The younger man wasn’t sure when the Charlatan did it because he was too lost in the moment to actually pay attention to anything else than the mouth on him, but after a moment, Reyes’ moved one lubed finger inside him. He whined approvingly and fought to stand as he felt his knees go weak again.

“I always wonder how you can have such tight ass after everything I’ve done to you, Scott,” Reyes growled loudly, clearly not caring how much obscene he sounded. “A slut like you shouldn’t have ass this tight.”

“Reyes,” Scott was trying to tell the other man to get on with it but he could say nothing except for this word.

“You want me to fuck you, _cariño_?” Reyes growled into Scott’s ears, pushing another finger in, scissoring the other man slowly.

“Please,” Scott begged, his voice nothing but a whimper

Reyes took mercy on his for once and curved his fingers to rub the right spot in Scott in firm but slow circles. Pleasure was rolling through Scott in waves and his body was arching and rocking with it, just slightly because he didn’t have permission to move.

The other man grunted in approval and without taking his fingers out, he wrapped his other arm around Scott’s waist to pull him closer and suck and bite harshly on the skin of Scott’s neck.

He prepared Scott agonizingly slowly, brushing against that spot in Scott only occasionally, ignoring his desperate moans and whimpers. After what seemed like an eternity to the Pathfinder, he finally pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arm around Scott’s neck from behind, forcing him to come closer and making him sit awkwardly. He nipped on Scott’s ear and dug the fingers of his other hand into Scott’s hipbone harshly, making sure to leave bruises there.

“You wanna ride my cock, _cariño_?”

Scott shivered and nodded with a moan.

“Then do it.”

Scott reached behind his back, down for Reyes lubed cock and lined it to his entrance before he slowly sank down. Reyes was big, oh so damn big, and Scott couldn’t breathe for a moment.

Reyes groaned loudly, digging his fingers even deeper into Scott’s hips and tightened his arm around Scott’s neck before whispering darkly: “Do you feel it, Scott? That big cock sliding into you? You just can’t help himself, can you, you slut?”

Scott nodded desperately, he felt sweat on his forehead and he only breathed in when he was fully seated on Reyes, his cock deep inside of him. He always felt too big in him, burning in him, a mixture of pain and blinding pleasure.

“Who do you belong to?” Reyes asked him breathlessly, moving his hand from Scott’s hip to his nipples.

“To you, Reyes,” Scott gasped, just as breathless.

“That’s right, Scott, you are mine. My little slut,” Reyes growled and bit into Scott’s shoulder.

Scott shivered and finally moved up. Reyes didn’t bother to help him much except for the arm around his neck.

“Come on, _cariño_ ,” Reyes demanded. “Don’t be lazy and move that sweet ass of yours.”

Scott sobbed and moved up again. He was few thrusts in when he finally felt comfortable enough to pick up the pace even more but Reyes possessively tightened his arm around his neck and growled, a clear sign for Scott. He whined desperately but slowed down to a pace Reyes was satisfied with.

It was slow, agonizing and Scott wanted nothing more than Reyes to just move in him and help him.

“That’s it, Scott,” Reyes praised him, his lips brushing against Scott’s ear. “That’s it. Nice, and slow. Ride that cock.”

The pace Reyes was forcing him into was too slow and even though Reyes’ cock always managed to hit Scott’s spot, just slightly but making him see little stars, nevertheless. It felt too much and not enough, his head was spinning and his legs felt weak.

“Sir!” he sobbed, his voice pleading and docile.

And finally, _finally_ , Reyes thrusted his hips up the same time Scott was sinking down.

“Is this what you wanna, _cariño_?” Reyes snarled into Scott’s ear almost dangerously. “For me to fuck you like the bitch you are?”

He dug his fingers into Scott’s hip again to stop him from riding so he could fuck him himself. The slap of skin against skin became more erratic, Scott was gasping and whining in the pleasure as each thrust of Reyes’ hips hit Scott’s prostate.

Reyes sucked hard against Scott’s neck again, his hand moved to his nipple and pinched it harshly, making Scott sob even more. And suddenly, it was more than enough and Scott had to hold back not to come because he knew he wouldn’t be able to take the punishment that would came. Then, Reyes growled into his ear: “Your ass is so fucking tight, _cariño_. So tight for me and mine.”

He tightened his arm around Scott’s neck again, making it hard for the younger man to breathe again and the stars in his eyes more intense. His thrusts were faster now, harder, and Reyes was breathing heavily into Scott’s ear. With the little air Scott had, he sobbed because the pleasure was too much and he closed his eyes, whining loudly.

Reyes laughed cruelly at his pathetic state and breathed into Scott’s ear. “Your nipples are so fucking sensitive, _cariño_. It makes me think that I made a good job turning you into a needy slut, dontcha think?” He repeated his laugh when Scott sobbed again, this time with tears streaming down his face. “You know, next time, I think I could bring some toys and pierce these pretty nipples of yours. I know you would love it. Can you imagine yourself, Scott? I’m gonna tie you up so you wouldn’t squirm but you would do anyway, wouldn’t you? You would scream and you would enjoy every single second of it.”

“Reyes, I-“ he wanted to ask for permission, he really did but before he could the strong, uncontrollable orgasm ripped out of his body with Reyes’ mighty thrust, the blissful satisfaction blinding him. His body arched against the other man and he cried out loudly.

He heard Reyes snarl into his ear before he bit into the soft skin of Scott’s neck, muffling his own groan as he came deep inside of Scott.

Usually, the first one to come down from the heights of an orgasm was Reyes even though he was always the one to come later but tonight Scott found himself leaning back against Reyes’ shoulder trying to catch his breath. The tears were mingling with the cum on his face and he was still crying.

He knew that Reyes was still catching his breath and that he shouldn’t move his hands before Reyes would tell him he could do it but another sob, now with real desperation and discomfort.

“Reyes,” he whimpered, hoping he didn’t sound as pathetic as he felt but his whole body was weak and trembling. “I’m sorry, Reyes, I’m so sorry. I-I know I shouldn’t… I-“

“Shhh,” Reyes whispered into Scott’s ear in soft, tender voice. “It’s okay, Scott, I’m not mad. It’s okay, you did good.”

He helped the younger man to turn around and wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist gently. “I’m so proud of you Scott. You were so wonderful, _cariño_. So perfect for me.”

Scott relaxed into the hug and, despite still having his face covered with dry come, he buried his face into the crook of Reyes’ neck and let out a relieved, tremulous breath and put his arms around Reyes.

“Shh, Scott, it’s okay,” Reyes whispered with as much love as he could put into his voice. He moved one of his hands to Scott’s head to run his fingers through the other man’s hair gently, and stroked Scott’s back with the other one. “I love you, _cariño_. I love you so much.”

“Reyes, I love you too,” Scott said, sounding needy, and the Charlatan immediately knew what he wanted.

He kissed Scott’s temple first, then cupped the back of Scott’s neck and pulled the younger man into a tender kiss, slowly rolling their tongues over each other. Scott moaned kiss softly and tightened his hug on Reyes.

After the kiss, Reyes reached to his side where he had a table with a bowl of water and a cloth on it and gently cleaned Scott’s face. Scott closed his eyes and let him do it. Reyes was murmuring praises and love words, gently rubbing Scott’s back and when he was finished with cleaning Scott’s face, he wrapped his arm around the younger man and picked him up. He grunted slightly under Scott’s weight, which made the captain laugh softly and him clicking his tongue, pretending to be insulted as he carried Scott to the bed.

Reyes gently put Scott on it and then as quickly as possible took off his clothes. By the time he was done though, Scott was lying on his back, his legs obscenely spread and he watched the older man getting undressed with soft, tired smile on his lips and loving expression.

Reyes fought the smile that was forming on his face and frowned at the other man. “I can’t help but wonder what caused this beautiful smile to grow on your perfect lips.”

Scott’s smile widened but there was something off with the corners of his eyes as he did so and Reyes realized it was still too soon after a scene. He kneeled on the bed, between Scott’s legs and with loving expression, caressed the bruised skin on Scott’s hips.

“Reyes,” Scott said, and it was so strange how much Scott could tell him with just one word. He was tired and wasn’t feeling in for another round, and that was alright with Reyes.

He smiled at Scott and just laid on Scott, licking gently the skin and pampering Scott. With soft kisses, he made his way up to Scott and nipped gently at his neck, in the places where he had left bite-marks before. He only stopped with the aftercare to get a blanket and cover himself and Scott with it. Then he gave the younger man another loving kiss.

Scott run his fingers into Reyes’ hair and grinned at him after he ruffled it. They both laughed at how funny it looked when Scott was done with his hair.

Before Reyes could start to complain, though, Scott pulled him for another kiss.

“Do you have a nipple kink, Reyes?” Scott asked after they broke apart with nervousness but also excitement in his voice.

Reyes grinned dirtily and kissed him on the nose, which got him a slightly irritated but mostly amused: “Reyes!” from Scott.


End file.
